


Together

by Drunksquid



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, ethan dolan - Fandom, grayson dolan - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brothers, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gen, Incest, M/M, Masturbating, Other, Rimming, Sibling Incest, celebrity, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunksquid/pseuds/Drunksquid
Summary: Ethan and Grayson decide to jerk off together.
Relationships: Ethan Dolan/Grayson Dolan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

"One more dude you're almost there!" Grayson yelled, holding onto Ethan's feet as he did one more sit-up.

Finally Ethan finished and got up. He high fived Grayson then went to get some water.

"Fuck, I didn't think i was gonna make it. Two hundred sit-ups might have been pushing it." Panted Ethan as he drank the rest of his water.

"It was nothing for me. I guess I'm just the better twin. Better looking, stronger, and my dick is bigger too." Grayson gloated trying to piss Ethan off.

"You are not the better twin." Ethan laughed. " I remember the baths we used to take together as kids. I was bigger than you."

"A lot has changed since we were kids. I'll whip it out right now and prove it." Grayson said as he jokingly went to pull down his pants.

Ethan looked at Grayson. A lot had changed since they were kids. Maybe it wouldn't be such a weird idea to see. They had always shared everything so what would it harm if they knew what each others dick looked like.

"Let's see than." Ethan whispered hoping this wouldn't backfire.

Grayson had to admit, he had always been a little curious. He wanted to know how they stacked up against each other in that department too. "Okay let's both do it than. On the count of three we'll both pull down our pants."

"One, Two, Three!" They both said at the same time. Ripping their pants down at the same time. Neither hesitating to look at what the other brother had between their legs.

They were both soft but there was a noticeable difference in their dicks. Grayson's was smaller but a lot thicker than Ethan's. Ethan's was longer and definitely not as thick, but luckily for him the contest had been about length and not girth.

"Ha! I win. Looks like nothing has changed after all." Ethan bragged.

"That's not fair. I'm a grower not a shower." Grayson whined. "I want a part two to this contest. We get hard to decide who wins."

"Whoa! Dude Isn't that going to far. We shouldn't push any more boundaries than we already have."

"Come on man we've already come this far. We might as well go all the way."

Ethan thought it over for a few minutes than decided. "Okay let's do it. But when I win you have to do everything I say for a week."

"You mean you'll be doing everything I say when I win." Grayson than grabbed onto his dick and started to jerk it.

"Didn't you say you'd win the first time too." Ethan mumbled under his breath as he grabbed onto his dick too.

It didn't take long for either boys to get hard. The thought of seeing the other twin helped a lot, a thought they were both thinking but would never admit, finally it was time to see who the winner was

It wouldn't take a ruler to find out the winner. Grayson was at least eleven inches and even thicker than before. Ethan's dick was smaller at only eight inches. The winner was clear.

"Dammit!" Ethan yelled. "You cheated."

"How could I have cheated! Stop being a sore loser. I won now you're gonna be my bitch for a week." Grayson teased while still lightly stroking his dick.

"Fine, but you better not make me do anything weird." Ethan's dick was still painfully hard and the sight of Grayson still playing with his dick wasn't helping. His hormones were starting to get to him when he had an idea.

"one final round. If i win the deal is off if you win then I still do what you say."

"No way! If you win then you only have to do what i say for three days. If I win then It's over and the one week stands."

"Deal!" Ethan was starting to get way to horny to care. At this point he'd just about agree to anything. "Part three will be a race to see who can jerk off the fastest."

Grayson was a little shocked to hear what part three was. Not shocked enough to say no. We might as well finish what we started he thought. He grabbed onto his dick again and began to jerk it. Using the precum leaking from his cockhead as lube to make his hand glide up and down faster. Ethan not wanting to lose started too. Using a similar technique as his brother.

Both boys were grunting pretty loud at this point. The sound of their hands moving up and down only making them get closer to cumming. "How about this, winner cums on the losers face." Grayson said, lost in the orgasm that was getting closer.

The thought of Grayson cumming on his face actually turned him on even more than he already was. With one final grunt he quickly pushed Grayson down to his knees and unloaded right on his face. Several globs of cum landed all over his face and in his hair. Grayson came right after some of it landing on Ethan's thigh.

"Dude some got in my mouth!" Grayson complained hating the way it tasted. "A little warning next time."

"It was your idea. Honestly you probably would have won if you hadn't said that." 

Grabbing a towel that had been nearby Ethan wiped the cum off his thigh and handed the towel to Grayson.

"You might have won but for the next three days you're mine." Grayson threw the towel at Ethan. "Now go wash that slave I'm going to take a shower."

Ethan was starting to not mind being Grayson's slave for three days. Maybe they would have to bet more often.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has past since the bet and the twins have been avoiding each other. Ethan just wants his brother back and maybe more.

Nothing else happened in the three days Ethan had to do whatever Grayson wanted. Ethan had hoped the bet would bring them closer but now they seemed farther than ever. They barely spoke, Grayson started to work out alone, and it had gotten so bad that Grayson wouldn't even look at him. This has been going on for a month now and Ethan was reaching his limit.

Ethan had been trying to find a way to confront his brother about it. Hours of thinking and he had come up with nothing. He gave up, maybe it was Grayson that needed to fix this and not him. Sometime after midnight Ethan knew he wasn't going to get sleep anytime soon. He got out of bed and went down to the kitchen for a drink.

In the dark kitchen Ethan almost didn't see Grayson sitting at the table. "Grayson. You can't sleep either?"

"Something like that. I was just leaving."Grayson never once made eye contact.

That was the final straw. Ethan just couldn't take it anymore. "What the fuck dude! Why are you acting like this? We've hardly talked since that stupid bet."

"Just drop it E. We don't ever need to bring up the bet again. It went way to far."

Ethan was surprised. He knew this is what the silence was about but he had no idea that Grayson thought they went to far. "To far? It was just for fun it didn't mean anything."

"If it didn't mean anything than how come I can't stop thinking about it!" Grayson shouted. He felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. That was the real reason he had been avoiding Ethan. "All I've thought about since then is how I wanted to do it again. It isn't right, we're brothers.

Ethan was taken aback. Words didn't come to him for several seconds. "I've been thinking about it too." He whispered. "It doesn't mean anything."

Grayson had begun to cry. "That's the problem E. I do want it to mean something. Now Grayson was openly sobbing. "You're my brother. I shouldn't feel this way."

This whole time Ethan had never guessed that Grayson would feel the same way. Ethan went up to his brother and hugged him. "It's going to be okay. We can get through this as long as we have each other."

Grayson pulled back and looked into Ethan's eyes. He knew he shouldn't feel this way but it just felt so right. He leaned his head in and kissed Ethan softly.

Ethan deepened the kiss. He loved the way Grayson's lips felt against his own.

Grayson was reluctant to break the kiss but he had something better in mind. "Your room or mine?"

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can't take it back once it's done."

"I know. I'm still a little uneasy about it but I really want to try."

"Then let's go." Ethan smiled as he led Grayson to his bedroom.

Both boys were unsure how to start. They had never imagined going farther than jerking off together. Finally Grayson spoke up.

"I want you to take my clothes off."

Without answering Ethan walked up to Grayson and pulled off his shirt. He admired his toned muscles but what he really wanted to see was a littler farther down. Ethan dropped to his knees and reached for the waistband of Grayson's pajamas.

"Do you still want to do this Gray? We can stop if you're uncomfortable."

Grayson didn't even need to think about it. He knew he wanted this. "I still want to do this. Please E I'm so fucking hard."

That was all Ethan needed to hear. He grabbed the waistband and yanked them down. Grayson's hard cock popped out almost hitting him in the face.

Ethan didn't waste any time. He licked a stripe up Grayson's dick enjoying the moans that came from him.

"The bed. I wanna get in the bed." Grayson stuttered.

Ethan let Grayson's dick pop out of his mouth. "Okay. Go lay down. I want to get undressed."

As Grayson got into the bed Ethan removed his own clothes. Grayson watched as Ethan's dick swung side to side as he moved. Ethan crawled into the bed and put Grayson's dick back into his mouth. Ethan had never sucked dick before so he wasn't entirely sure what to do. The moans coming from Grayson showed that he was doing okay at least.

"That feels so good Ethan. Try to take more into your mouth."

Ethan really tried but his dick was just to big for him. Ethan went for a different approach and jerked off what he couldn't fit. This caused Grayson to moan louder.

Ethan's own dick was feeling left out. "Let's sixty-nine."

"Okay let's do it." Grayson moved so that his head was down by Ethan's dick. He gave the head of Ethan's dick a lick tasting some of the precum that was leaking out. Finally he put it into his mouth. Because Ethan was smaller Grayson was able to fit more into his mouth.

Grayson bobbed his head up and down loving the way Ethan filled his mouth. The moans coming from Ethan sent shock waves of pleasure through Grayson.

The boys had been blowing each other awhile when Ethan decided he was ready for more. "Grayson? I want you fuck me."

Grayson stopped sucking and looked at Ethan shocked. "Are you sure? What if I do it wrong and hurt you."

"I trust you. Please, I really want this. I want to feel you inside me."

Grayson couldn't deny that he really wanted this too. He got up and walked to the bedside table and pulled open a drawer and grabbed some lube.

"Let's loosen you up some then." Grayson put some lube on his his fingers and worked one into Ethan. "How is that?"

"It feels weird and it hurts just a little but i'll be okay."

After some time Grayson was able to add a second and then a third. When he felt Ethan was properly stretched he started to lube up his dick.

"My dick is a lot bigger than three fingers. Are you sure you want this?"

Ethan was so horny that he didn't care if it hurt or not. "Yes, please I need you to fuck me."

Grayson pushed his dick into Ethan causing him to wince in pain.

"wait! Slow down." Ethan was trying to adjust to Grayson's dick. "Okay you can move."

Grayson began to push more into Ethan. Slowly he would push in and then out until finally he was all the way into Ethan.

"Fuck! Ethan you're so tight. This feels way better than any pussy I've ever fucked."

Ethan was in so much pain. He was starting to wonder how anyone could find this enjoyable. Right as he was about to tell him to stop Grayson pulled out a little and pushed back in faster than before. Ethan didn't know what Grayson did but it felt like he hit something. Grayson hit it again and the pain was disappearing leaving only pleasure.

"Holy shit! Gray whatever you're doing keep doing it."

That was the encouragement Grayson needed. He started pulling out of Ethan and thrusting in faster. Their moans were getting louder. He was starting to get close.

"I want you to cum with me." Grayson reached around and grabbed Ethan's dick jerking it while he pounded Ethan harder.

Grayson pushed in for the final time and came deep into Ethan. At the same time Ethan came into Grayson's hand. Grayson pulled out and dropped beside Ethan.

"That was amazing." Grayson brought his hand up and looked at all the cum in his hand. He brought his hand to his lips and licked the cum off.

"Do you still think this is wrong?"

"I don't really know anymore. I do know that I don't want to stop."

"I don't want to stop either. At least not until I've topped." Ethan teased.

Grayson rolled his eyes. "Like that will ever happen. You're gonna be my cute bottom forever."

They both laughed. Grayson pulled Ethan close and kissed him.

"I love you Gray."

"I love you too E.

They snuggled together and fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan wants to top for the first time.

"Just this once." Ethan moaned while Grayson gave him a blowjob. "You always top. I want to try."

Grayson ignored Ethan and continued to bob his head up and down. Ethan had been begging for weeks to top but Grayson always told him no. It had led to the boys fighting a lot. Which wasn't such a bad thing because their fights always ended in make up sex.

Ethan gripped the sheets. He was getting really close to cumming in Grayson's mouth. "I should get to top at least once. Don't you love me?"

Grayson let Ethan's dick pop out of his mouth. "Really E. You're going to pull the whole if I love you i'd let you top card. That's low."

Ethan couldn't decide what pissed him off more. That Grayson stopped sucking him or that he was called out. "Alright sorry. I'll drop it. Please just start again. I want to cum so bad."

Grayson returned to Ethan's dick. He had gotten really good at blowjobs. He was able to deepthroat the whole thing without gagging. He could feel Ethan tensing up, which meant that he was fixing to cum.

"Fuck! Here it comes Gray. I'm cumming!" Ethan shot his cum down Grayson's throat.

Grayson looked up at Ethan. He always thought Ethan looked so cute after having an orgasm. It was probably his favorite way to see him. Either that or seeing him covered in cum.

"Why do you even want to top so bad? You've never cared before."

"I just want to try. I've always bottomed."

Grayson really didn't want to but he hated seeing Ethan so sad. "Maybe I could bottom just once."

Ethan looked at Grayson in surprise. He had honestly never thought he would be able to top. "Seriously! I can!"

"Yes. Just this one time. And I get to change my mind if it hurts to much."

Ethan jumped on top of Grayson and hugged him. "Thank you so much!"

Grayson pulled Ethan into a kiss. If it meant making him this happy he would just have to endure it. Even if it hurt.

Ethan was the first to break the kiss. "When? I'm ready to go again right now."

"Seriously. You just came." Grayson wasn't expecting it so soon. "Tonight. I want some more time with my ass the way it is right now before you destroy it."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Your ass will be fine. If I can take your huge dick you can take mine. It's smaller." Ethan mumbled that last part. "Okay then tonight."

Later that night Grayson was pacing his room. He was nervous about the whole thing. He wasn't sure that he could really go through with this.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Grayson looked up and saw that Ethan was standing outside his door. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. If you're this nervous then we shouldn't do it."

Grayson knew that his brother meant it. He wasn't trying to guilt him. He decided that he was going to be brave. "No, I still want to do it. Who knows. Maybe I'm a bottom and just never knew it."

Ethan smiled. "Okay let's do it." Ethan walked up to Grayson and pulled his shirt off. "I love your body."

Grayson couldn't help but laugh. "We almost have the same body." Anything else he wanted to say was cut short when Ethan licked one of his nipples.

Ethan pushed Grayson onto the bed and crawled on top of him. He kissed his way down Grayson's toned body stopping at his jeans. Ethan unbuttoned them and pulled them off. He licked Grayson's dick through his underwear and then pulled them off too.

Ethan grabbed Grayson's dick. He jerked it a little and licked the head. "Tell me how much you want me to blow you."

"I want your lips around my dick so bad. Please blow me."

That was what Ethan wanted to hear. He deepthroated all eleven inches of Grayson's dick. He loved the way Grayson moaned when he did this. He bobbed his head up and down trying to get Grayson close to an orgasm.

"Fuck E. That feels so good. Lick my balls."

Ethan moved his head down and started licking Grayson's balls. "I want to fuck you now."

Grayson opened his eyes and looked at his brother. "Okay. You remember the first time I fucked you? You need to stretch me out a little." Grayson moved onto all fours.

Ethan didn't want to start with his fingers. He spread Grayson's cheeks and licked his hole. He stuck his tongue in their trying to get it as wet as possible.

"Shit! That feels amazing and weird at the same time." Grayson moaned.

Ethan continued to eat out Grayson for awhile before he decided to stick a finger in. He worked his finger in feeling the last bit of resistance fade before the while thing was in. Grayson moaned while Ethan fingered him. He was sure he could handle this.

Grayson felt the bed shift and looked back and saw that Ethan was undressing. Grayson reached over and grabbed the lube out of his bedside drawer. "You'll need this."

"Thanks. Put Your legs on my shoulder. I want to see your face."

Grayson maneuvered himself so that he was in the right position. "Just go slow. Don't jam it all in."

"Don't worry. I got this." Ethan lubed himself up and started to push into Grayson. Grayson winced but didn't tell him to stop so pushed more and the head popped in causing Grayson to gasp.

"Are you okay Gray." Do you want me to stop?"

"Just wait a second." Grayson tried to calm himself down. He didn't want to ruin this for Ethan. "Okay. I'm good."

Ethan continued to push in. He was watching Grayson's face to see how he reacted. He was going so slow he thought he would never be all the way in Grayson. After so many agonizing minutes Ethan had all Eight inches in. "Oh my fucking god. You're so tight. This feels amazing."

Grayson felt the opposite of amazing. He wanted this to end. "I'm never doing this again. Now fuck me!"

Ethan started to pick up a rhythm. Thrusting in and out of Grayson he couldn't help but moan. The way Grayson's hole was gripping his cock was getting him close.

Grayson was in so much pain. At some point he had closed his eyes. He honestly felt like crying. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "Ethan?" Grayson opened his eyes and saw Ethan's own looking at him. Even while fucking him there was something so sweet and innocent about the way he was looking at him.

"Yeah babe?"

Grayson couldn't do it. He wasn't enjoying this but he wanted to give this to Ethan. "Um, faster. I need you to fuck me harder."

Ethan picked up speed. Grayson thought he might pass out but then Ethan bent over and kissed him while still fucking. The kiss must have been some kind of magic because the pain started to actually go away. He moaned into Ethan's mouth as they kissed.

He started to feel a familiar sensation in his balls. He was going to cum without even touching himself. "Shit E. I'm about to cum."

"Me too. Cum with me".

Ethan and Grayson both came at the same time. Ethan's load going deep inside Grayson while his own load squirted all over Ethan and him. Ethan pulled out and collapsed on top of him. "Oh my god." They both said in unison.

Grayson wrapped his arms around Ethan. "I hope you enjoyed that. I will never bottom again."

"Don't worry. Fucking you felt amazing but I definitely like getting fucked better."

Grayson pulled Ethan into a kiss and then smacked his ass hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Just because. Now let's go shower. I don't wanna sleep covered in cum."

"Do we have time for shower sex?"

"How are you always so fucking horny?!"

"I can't help that my brother is so sexy."


End file.
